Les meilleurs amis du monde
by Cybele Adam
Summary: Amitié ambiguë entre Cedric Diggory et un autre garçon de Poufsouffle. Cadeau pour Tara


**Titre:** Les meilleurs amis du monde

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, le monde magique n'est pas à moi, et Cedric Diggory non plus (les autres personnages, si, mais ils n'existeraient pas sans le reste). Tout est à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que l'emprunter, et je ne gagne pas un centime avec.

**Warning:** Slash (plus ou moins entre les lignes, mais en gros caractères ! lol)  
**Rating**: T ( PG-13) pour cause d'allusions "déplacées"

**Note:** Cette fic est dédiée à Tara (taraxacum.officinalis), qui n'a pas hésité à faire du "chantage" pour l'avoir (en fait, elle m'a soudoyé avec une offre de fic – le résultat étant "Lire entre les lignes", une fic très drôle sur Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint avec George Weasley en bonus, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes "favorite stories"). Et pourtant le personnage de slasheuse qui porte son nom figurait déjà dans une fic commencée bien avant que je la connaisse. A part ça, cette fic-ci est liée à celle dans les commentaires de laquelle Tara avait fait son "chantage", mais il est inutile de l'avoir lue avant, sauf si vous tenez à savoir comment l'amitié de ces deux garçons a commencé (dans ce cas, allez voir la première fic de ma série Quidditch, set Poufsouffle).

* * *

Cedric Diggory et Hiroshi Maxwell étaient depuis longtemps "les meilleurs amis du monde". Hiro ayant quelques mois de plus que Cedric, ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, mais à Poudlard, au moins, le Choixpeau les avait placés dans la même Maison.

Ils se comprenaient souvent à demi-mot et, en général, tombaient d'accord sur tout. Plus important encore, Cedric avait rapidement communiqué sa passion pour le Quidditch à son ami jusque là ignorant en la matière. Mais, maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi, une menace planait sur leur belle amitié.

Hiro n'avait rien contre les filles mais, contrairement à Cedric, il ne leur trouvait aucun intérêt particulier. Qu'elles soient jolies ou non, il s'en moquait bien, et rien ne l'agaçait plus que d'en surprendre une ou deux à les regarder, Cedric et lui, en gloussant comme des dindes. Aussi fut-il choqué le jour où Cedric lui annonça son intention de passer la prochaine journée à Pré-au-Lard avec une "gamine de 3ème année" (selon les termes de Hiro, qui oubliait que Cedric n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle).

- Et si tu veux, une de ses amies pourrait...

- Une... Ça va pas, non ? s'insurgea Hiro sans même laisser à Cedric le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il n'est pas question que je sorte avec une fille ! Pré-au-Lard, c'est avec toi ou personne !

Bien qu'il n'ait pas crié ni même réellement parlé à haute voix, Tara Hamilton, une fille de sa classe qui se trouvait en face d'eux à la table de Poufsouffle, leva un instant la tête pour le regarder d'un air étonné et ne put cacher un drôle de petit sourire tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux pour éviter les siens. Qu'imaginait-elle donc ? Il faillit le lui demander, mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

_**x x x**_

Deux jours plus tard, alors que la moitié des élèves de 5ème année attendait leur professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Eric Williams, un Gryffondor que Hiro trouvait sympathique mais ne voyait jamais en dehors des deux cours qu'ils avaient en commun, décida sans raison apparente de venir lui parler.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il à mi-voix sans que Hiro puisse déterminer s'il se parlait à lui-même ou si la remarque lui était adressée. D'ici, on a une assez belle vue sur les fesses d'Hamilton...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi je voudrais regarder les fesses de Valentyn ?

A l'instant où il prononçait le nom du frère de Tara, Hiro sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi, commenta Eric avec un large sourire. Hamilton, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire Val... et Tara est juste à côté de lui !

- C'est elle qui t'a raconté des trucs sur moi ? s'inquiéta Hiro, imaginant déjà qu'elle irait rapporter à toute l'école ce qu'elle avait cru deviner en l'entendant dire à Cedric qu'il refusait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Eric ne confirma pas, mais ne nia pas non plus.

- Tu sais, moi aussi, je préfère Val...

Stupéfait, Hiro ne trouva rien à répliquer tout de suite, et Eric poursuivit:

- Il a de trop beaux yeux, hein ? Mais ses fesses sont pas mal non plus, ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau coup d'oeil dans la direction correspondante. Dommage qu'il aime que les filles.

- Tu lui as demandé ?

Eric éclata de rire. Non, bien sûr, il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec Valentyn. Bien que plus ou moins amis (et partageant le même dortoir), ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour se faire des confidences.

- En fait, c'est évident. Y a qu'à voir comment il regarde les filles... et rien que les filles. Ou alors il est plus discret que toi.

- Oh, mais arrête ! Je...

L'arrivée du professeur Kettleburn interrompit la conversation, mais Eric en avait assez dit – et, aussi, avait parfaitement réussi à piéger Hiro, qui n'écouta pas un mot de la leçon tant il était perturbé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? C'était pourtant l'évidence: il préférait Valentyn à Tara, et Cedric à tout autre. Dans un sens, il l'avait toujours su, mais maintenant il se sentait stupide de ne pas en avoir eu entièrement conscience plus tôt.

Et Cedric ? Qu'en penserait-il ? Gentil comme il était, il n'en ferait probablement pas un drame, mais... c'était tout de même une chose plutôt délicate à expliquer.

- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un, toi ? demanda-t-il à Eric dès le lendemain pendant la récréation.

- Ben ouais, à toi ! répondit le Gryffondor en riant.

- Je veux dire à tes amis...

- Oui, mais bon, c'est pas pareil: j'ai surtout une meilleure amie. Lys, tu sais ? Lysanda Bradley, la cousine de Val et Tara. Elle est censée être ma copine, d'ailleurs. On fait comme si pour que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Mais en réalité je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et à propos...

Il marqua une pause, apparemment hésitant.

- Il dit que des fois, c'est facile de "détourner" des mecs qui aiment les filles, alors si tu veux essayer avec ton pote...

- Tu rigoles ? s'écria Hiro, incapable d'imaginer une telle chose.

- Pas du tout. Enfin, moi, j'ai jamais essayé, mais lui et d'autres gens qu'il connaît... Il dit que les Poufsouffles – ou les Moldus qui ont des points communs avec eux... Il dit qu'ils sont les plus faciles à convaincre, avec les Serdaigles qui cèdent souvent à la curiosité. Donc tu as tes chances.

Etait-ce possible ? Hiro en doutait encore, et surtout il n'était pas très sûr qu'essayer ne serait pas trahir l'amitié de Cedric bien plus que lui n'avait trahi la sienne en l'abandonnant pour sortir avec une fille.

- C'est tordu, votre truc, quand même ! Tu le ferais, toi ? Si tu étais libre, je veux dire... Tu draguerais Valentyn, par exemple ?

Eric parut trouver l'idée extrêmement drôle.

- Val, c'est un Gryffondor typique: bien trop fier. Même s'il était tenté, il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Enfin, bien sûr, si tu veux essayer... On ne sait jamais ! Jason dit qu'il suffit de jouer sur leurs faiblesses.

- Et tu ne trouves pas ça un peu... commença Hiro sans trouver de mot adapté.

- Honteusement manipulateur ? suggéra Eric avec un petit sourire amusé. Si, mais c'est normal: Jason est un Serpentard.

Hiro n'en fut pas le moins du monde étonné – enfin, pas pour ça. Pour le fait qu'un Serpentard sorte avec un Gryffondor, c'était une autre histoire.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça marche pour lui, alors... Mais moi, non, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça !

- On parie ? lança une voix derrière Hiro, qui sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus, en qui il reconnut avec horreur un Préfet de sixième année dont il ignorait le nom mais qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu avec Marcus Flint à de nombreuses reprises.

- C'est Jason, s'empressa de le rassurer Eric. Je lui ai dit que j'allais te voir et...

- Et vous, vous étiez tellement absorbés par votre conversation que vous ne m'avez pas entendu arriver, enchaîna le Serpentard en affectant une grande consternation. Mauvais point, mes petits: quand on tient une réunion secrète, on s'arrange pour éviter les endroits où quelqu'un peut approcher sans qu'on le remarque !

Machinalement, Hiro jeta un coup d'œil à l'insigne épinglé sur l'uniforme du sixième année.

- Tu vas vraiment nous enlever des points ?

Jason fit mine de réfléchir.

- Vous le mériteriez, mais j'aurais un peu de mal à le justifier sans me compromettre, alors on va dire que ça va pour cette fois. _Si_ vous cessez de dire que je suis honteusement manipulateur... même si c'est vrai.

Cette réplique suffit à convaincre Hiro qu'Eric avait raison d'apprécier ce Serpentard-là. Il restait sceptique au sujet de ses méthodes de persuasion mais, pour le reste, Jason lui semblait tout à fait fréquentable – même pas obnubilé par ces histoires de sang pur, ce qui était particulièrement surprenant depuis Halloween. Si seulement Eric et lui pouvaient arrêter de prétendre qu'il serait sûrement facile de détourner Cedric de la fille avec qui il sortait...

_**x x x**_

Cedric rentra de Pré-au-Lard plus tôt que prévu et trouva Hiro dans la salle commune, occupé à recopier un brouillon de devoir tellement raturé que certaines phrases étaient presque illisibles.

- Il faut vraiment que tu t'ennuies, pour faire ça un samedi ! commenta-t-il en prenant la chaise la plus proche.

Hiro cessa d'écrire pour consulter sa montre, sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

- Et toi, tu t'ennuyais avec la fille ou quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il ne parvint pas à rendre complètement neutre.

- Non, mais je crois que c'est moi qui l'ennuyais un peu, en fait. Elle n'a pas apprécié que je cite ton nom toutes les deux minutes, alors que c'est elle qui me posait des questions sur mes vacances et sur l'école moldue où j'étais avant Poudlard. Et quand elle m'a parlé d'une amie qui avait tenté de lui apprendre le Quidditch... C'est normal que je lui aie dit que moi, je t'avais appris à jouer, non ?

Hiro était de nouveau penché sur son parchemin et n'en détacha pas les yeux pour répondre.

- C'est normal de ton point de vue, mais tu devrais faire attention, parce que certaines personnes s'imaginent des trucs pour moins que ça. Je parie que maintenant cette pauvre fille est persuadée que tu ne l'aimeras jamais parce que ton coeur est déjà pris.

- Hein ? Par toi, sans doute ? s'écria Cedric, prêt à rire.

Mais, comme Hiro relevait enfin la tête, il comprit dès qu'il croisa son regard que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Et que, dans ce cas, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille parler ailleurs, proposa-t-il avec un détachement apparent qu'il se reprocha aussitôt.

Certes, c'était mieux que d'avoir l'air choqué, inquiet ou exagérément curieux, mais Hiro risquait de croire qu'il était mal à l'aise. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas l'être, mais... En fait, il ignorait quelle était la bonne façon de réagir. Cette situation-là ne faisait pas partie de celles pour lesquelles il avait eu l'occasion d'observer les manières parfaites de sa mère, qui semblait toujours savoir quoi dire et quoi faire, même dans les circonstances les plus délicates.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles rien dire de plus, ajouta-t-il comme Hiro hésitait visiblement.

Est-ce que ça donnait l'impression qu'il espérait échapper à la conversation ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Et, tout compte fait, il avait peut-être compris de travers.

- T'es sûr que tu tiens à savoir ? finit par demander Hiro en rebouchant son encrier, apparemment décidé à quitter la salle commune de toute façon.

Bien... A l'évidence, Cedric n'avait _pas_ compris de travers. Et Hiro avait envie de lui parler, mais craignait de le déranger ou même de lui faire peur. Il fallait donc s'arranger pour le mettre en confiance.

- Allez, on va dans mon dortoir ! décida Cedric, beaucoup plus sûr de lui maintenant qu'il se sentait un peu comme investi d'une mission. Les autres ne rentreront pas avant l'heure du dîner.

_**x x x**_

Hiro avait reporté ses affaires dans le dortoir des 5ème année avant de rejoindre Cedric dans celui des 4ème. Et maintenant il restait à l'entrée de la pièce, à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de renoncer à venir parler à son ami.

- Tu devrais fermer cette porte, conseilla celui-ci, tranquillement assis sur son lit comme si de rien n'était.

Comment faisait-il pour paraître aussi calme ? L'était-il réellement ? Hiro n'aurait su le dire mais, parfois, la maîtrise de soi dont Cedric faisait preuve l'agaçait un peu... et là c'était bien pire qu'avant un match ou un examen.

- C'est stupide. Tu sais déjà, non ? soupira-t-il, avançant tout de même juste assez pour suivre la suggestion.

- Pas tout à fait, corrigea Cedric. D'après ce que tu as dit, je suppose que quelqu'un a trouvé que tu parlais trop de moi aussi, que cette personne a tiré des conclusions qui ne me seraient jamais venues à l'esprit et que, d'une certaine façon, ces conclusions étaient justes, mais... je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point. Ni qui a pu penser un truc pareil parce que, pour autant que je sache, tu n'es pas sorti avec une fille, toi, si ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais Tara Hamilton m'a entendu dire que je ne voulais pas, justement.

Hiro raconta alors ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la semaine. Cedric ne voyait pas exactement qui étaient les deux Gryffondors impliqués dans l'affaire, mais peu importait.

- Et tu regardais vraiment ce Valentyn ? demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé.

- Pas comme Eric avait l'air de le croire, mais... ouais, un peu, avoua Hiro. Beaucoup plus que sa soeur, en tout cas. Seulement, j'avais jamais remarqué... Ça te fait rire ?

Il avait fini par aller s'asseoir sur le lit aussi (plus loin que d'habitude) mais donnait l'impression d'être prêt à se lever d'un bond pour partir.

- Non ! s'empressa de répondre Cedric en tendant une main pour s'assurer qu'il serait assez proche pour lui attraper le poignet s'il essayait de s'enfuir. Enfin... D'un côté, si, mais juste parce que je trouve bizarre qu'on puisse ne pas remarquer ça, quoi ! Et pour la façon dont Eric t'a piégé, aussi. C'était pas très gentil, mais...

- Je sais... Il a un côté Serpentard, hein ? Son mec doit déteindre sur lui. D'ailleurs, si tu savais ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse...

_**x x x**_

Cedric ne savait pas très bien quoi penser. Les nouveaux amis de Hiro lui semblaient un peu étranges. Pas méchants, mais pas vraiment le genre de personnes qu'un Poufsouffle digne de ce nom puisse apprécier sans réserve.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne pourrais vraiment jamais faire ça, précisa Hiro, bien que le simple fait d'en avoir parlé prouvât qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Et, là encore, Cedric s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser. Sans parler de quoi répondre. "J'espère bien !" ? Non. Mais tout de même pas "Dommage" non plus. C'était plus compliqué que ça.

- Tu me l'as dit pour être sûr de ne pas être tenté d'essayer ? finit-il par demander .

Hiro parut surpris. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas du tout réfléchi, en fait.

- Je ne sais pas... C'est possible... Mais bon, de toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Cedric ne cacha pas son scepticisme.

- Il a dit quoi, Jason, déjà ? "On parie ?"

- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? s'indigna Hiro. Si tu imagines que je pourrais risquer de me fâcher avec toi juste pour voir s'ils ont raison...

Il voulut se lever, mais Cedric l'en empêcha.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'était plutôt... à ta place, une fille ferait quelque chose, non ? Et personne ne penserait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Alors...

A la réflexion, ça ne lui semblait vraiment pas juste. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de jouer sur les faiblesses de quelqu'un, mais qui aurait blâmé une fille de le faire un peu pour s'attacher le garçon de ses rêves ? Ou le contraire. "En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis", disait le proverbe. Jusqu'à un certain point, ça devait être vrai. Et le fait que les personnes concernées ne soient pas de genres différents n'auraient pas dû avoir la moindre importance.

- Tu sais que tu as l'air de m'inciter à te sauter dessus, là ? demanda Hiro avec un éclat de rire assez peu naturel.

- Euh, oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait le prendre comme ça... admit Cedric, soudain très rouge. Mais un peu plus de subtilité ne ferait pas de mal.

Cette phrase-là n'était pas moins ambiguë que le reste, il le savait. Elle était même pire, d'une certaine façon. Mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air choqué – parce qu'il ne l'était vraiment pas. Et puis...

- Arrête, dit alors Hiro.

Le ton n'était ni impérieux ni suppliant. Le mot sonnait plutôt comme un avertissement.

- Arrêter quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

Sauf lui donner de faux espoirs, peut-être. Vu comme ça, en effet...

- Arrête d'essayer d'être parfait. Arrête de chercher les mots que tu crois que je veux entendre - de toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que je veux entendre. Et arrête de comparer, aussi. Je ne suis pas une fille, et ça change tout.

Cedric voulut protester, mais Hiro ne le laissa pas parler.

- Si, ça change tout, même si tu penses que ça ne devrait pas. Réfléchis deux secondes... Tu ferais quoi, si j'étais une fille ? Dans l'hypothèse où tu puisses être ami avec une fille depuis des années et ne jamais avoir pensé qu'elle pourrait être un peu jalouse que tu sortes avec une autre...

- Ce que je ferais ? Euh... Je commencerais par m'excuser d'avoir été assez stupide pour ne rien remarquer. Tu veux que je fasse ça ? Sincèrement, je...

- Non ! le coupa Hiro. Après ?

Cedric ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, mais reprit quand même sans discuter.

- Je suppose que je l'inviterais à Pré-au-Lard la fois suivante pour me faire pardonner...

- Voilà: ça, tu peux pas le faire si c'est moi !

Cedric hésita. Il aurait bien répliqué "On parie ?" pour prouver encore une fois qu'il tenait à ne faire aucune différence, mais il y renonça, comprenant que Hiro avait raison.

- D'accord... Ça change tout parce que les gens sont stupides, concéda-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas obligé de me faire pardonner publiquement. En fait, si tu m'avais laissé m'excuser convenablement...

Comme s'il n'y avait là rien d'incongru, Cedric s'approcha pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Hiro et poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas sorti avec cette fille. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'importance, alors que toi... L'amitié, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

La situation était très bizarre - elle donnait un peu l'impression de jouer dans une de ces séries télévisées idiotes qu'ils regardaient parfois chez Hiro pendant les vacances – mais Cedric n'en pensait pas moins tout ce qu'il disait.

Hiro, toutefois, décida qu'il était temps de cesser d'être trop sérieux.

- Tu sais que tu as de la chance que je sois pas une fille, quand même ? Parce que, tarées comme elles sont, là, tu aurais eu droit à une crise de larmes modèle fontaine. Voire à une bonne claque, sous prétexte que parler d'amitié à une pauvre malheureuse qui se consume d'amour pour toi, c'est piétiner son petit coeur fragile avec une cruauté incomparable.

Malgré le ton badin, Cedric ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Et si Hiro pensait vraiment qu'il avait manqué de tact ?

- Dis... tu essayes de me culpabiliser pour que je me sente obligé de t'embrasser pour de bon ou quoi ? plaisanta-t-il à son tour, scrutant le visage de son ami à la recherche d'un indice.

- Non ! s'écria Hiro, l'air horrifié. Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je pourrais, hein ?

- Pas consciemment, je suppose...

Hiro resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant visiblement une réponse plus complexe que Cedric ne l'imaginait.

- En fait, je ne sais même pas ce que je voudrais. Parce que... on est amis, quoi ! J'ai jamais voulu autre chose. Enfin... d'un côté, si, peut-être... Comme je te connais depuis longtemps et que je sais que je peux te faire confiance, forcément... Je veux dire, comparé à quelqu'un que je connaîtrais à peine, ce serait mieux toi, évidemment, mais... ça ferait bizarre, aussi. Donc, même si tu étais assez fou pour avoir l'idée de m'embrasser alors que tu préfères les filles... je ne dirais pas non, mais je n'irais pas non plus jusqu'à rêver que tu finisses par imaginer qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre, tu vois ?

- Très bien, assura Cedric, qui avait suivi toute la tirade avec un intérêt mêlé d'amusement. En résumé, t'es même pas amoureux de moi... C'est un peu vexant, tu sais ?

- Oh, t'es con ! répliqua Hiro en riant.

Et il lui jeta à la figure le premier objet pas trop lourd qui lui tomba sous la main.

_**x x x**_

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Hiro devint véritablement ami avec Eric Williams, ce qui l'amena aussi à parler à Lysanda Bradley, la fille avec qui Eric formait un faux couple assez convaincant, et Tara Hamilton, qui était dans sa classe mais qu'il connaissait pourtant à peine tant elle était timide et effacée. Au début, Tara était même carrément effrayée, mais Lys et Eric la forcèrent à se joindre à eux quand même et Lys expliqua à Hiro que sa cousine craignait qu'il lui en veuille.

- Tu vois, expliqua la Gryffondor avec un sourire malicieux, elle et moi, on est des slasheuses: toujours à la recherche de "preuves de l'évidence" entre deux personnages de fiction... Alors, à la fin, on se met à en trouver partout, même dans la vraie vie. Souvent, on exagère et on le sait. C'est ce qu'elle pensait pour Cedric et toi aussi. Mais Eric a eu un doute, et il a voulu vérifier... Maintenant, Tara est persuadée que tu es fâché qu'elle nous en ait parlé... mais c'est pas vrai, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Hiro éclata de rire en répétant "preuves de l'évidence".

- Elles sont folles, mais pas dangereuses, assura Eric.

- Bon... Alors non, Tara, je ne suis pas fâché. En fait, peut-être même que je devrais te remercier, parce que sans toi j'aurais pu mettre encore pas mal de temps à me rendre compte... de l'évidence.

Tara sourit, croisant le regard de Hiro juste un bref instant avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau, et jura qu'elle ne l'avait dit à personne d'autre.

- On peut leur faire confiance, intervint encore Eric. Les slasheuses disent beaucoup de bêtises, mais elles nous aiment trop pour risquer de nous nuire en parlant à d'autres personnes.

- C'est elles qui t'ont trouvé Jason ? demanda alors Hiro, qui se posait la question depuis un bon moment.

- Même pas ! Il m'a trouvé tout seul. Sur le Chemin de Traverse... Il paraît que n'être ami qu'avec des filles, ça fait suspect. C'est pour ça que Lys a proposé de faire semblant d'être ma copine, d'ailleurs.

A ces mots, les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un sourire complice puis se tournèrent vers les Poufsouffles avec une expression identique laissant clairement deviner l'idée qui venait de leur traverser l'esprit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fausse copine ! protesta Hiro tandis que Tara tentait de faire comprendre d'un signe à sa cousine que c'était affreusement embarrassant. Et ne dites pas "On parie ?", surtout !

Les filles ignoraient à quoi il faisait allusion mais, pour Eric, la référence était tout à fait claire.

- OK, je ne dis rien... mais on verra quand tes parents commenceront à trouver bizarre que tu ne parles jamais de filles.

_**x x x**_

L'année scolaire terminée, Cedric et Hiro n'attendirent pas plus de trois jours avant d'organiser leur premier après-midi "mini-matchs" de l'été. Le Quidditch leur avait terriblement manqué depuis le jour où la rencontre Gryffondor/Poufsouffle avait été annulée et que tous les élèves avaient reçu l'ordre de ne plus quitter les salles communes en dehors des heures de cours et de repas.

- Je parie que tu pourrais entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine, dit Cedric en guise de félicitation à Hiro qui l'avait battu plusieurs fois.

- Et toi, tu pourrais être Capitaine... mais on ne _parie_ pas ! répliqua Hiro.

C'était devenu une sorte de plaisanterie entre eux. Cedric affirmait même que Hiro avait été traumatisé par ce mot parce que Jason lui avait fait peur en arrivant à l'improviste pendant qu'il parlait avec Eric.

Mais, en réalité, c'était plutôt autre chose, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Ils continuèrent quand même à parler Quidditch tout en rangeant leur matériel. Puis un silence inhabituellement lourd se prolongea pendant un assez long moment tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain. Ensemble, comme souvent. Après tout, les vestiaires de Quidditch avaient toujours des douches communes.

- Tu crois qu'Eric a raison ?

Cedric ne demanda pas à propos de quoi. Hiro s'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre depuis que son ami Gryffondor lui avait fait remarquer que ses parents finiraient forcément par avoir des soupçons s'il ne manifestait jamais aucun intérêt pour la gent féminine.

- Je ne sais pas... A mon avis, ils pourraient aussi bien penser que tu considères que les histoires de filles, c'est ta vie privée, et que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dis rien que tu... ne fais rien.

Sans l'hésitation, Hiro n'aurait sans doute même pas prêté attention à ce que pouvait sous-entendre cette fin de phrase. Mais, dans ces conditions, il lui fut impossible de l'ignorer.

- Tu pourrais éviter d'insinuer que je devrais laisser croire à mes parents que, si je ne leur dis rien, c'est que j'en fais plus qu'ils ne veulent entendre ?

- Désolé, la phrase était mal tournée, s'excusa Cedric.

- C'est parce que ton esprit l'est aussi ? lança Hiro sans réfléchir.

Vraiment, il aurait mieux valu changer de sujet. Ce terrain-là était beaucoup trop glissant. Surtout dans une salle de bain.

- Si je sortais avec Tara... reprit alors Hiro sans attendre que Cedric se décide à répondre. Enfin, si je m'arrangeais pour que tout le monde le croie... Je serais obligé de l'embrasser de temps en temps pour faire crédible, hein ?

Le sujet n'était peut-être pas meilleur, mais il était incapable de penser à autre chose. Enfin, à rien de plus décent, en tout cas.

- Je suppose... Ça te dégoûte ?

Cedric aussi était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas le moment – et surtout pas l'endroit – pour ce genre de conversation. Et pourtant... A son propre étonnement, il trouvait le risque de dérapage assez... intéressant.

- C'est ça, rigole ! s'écria Hiro, qui n'avait rien remarqué. Evidemment, tu ne peux pas comprendre... Pour toi, l'idée d'embrasser une fille n'a rien de dérangeant. Mais si on te demandait d'embrasser un garçon...

Etait-ce un défi ? Hiro lui-même n'aurait su le dire. Il ne voulait pas y penser... sans doute pour ne pas devoir s'avouer que oui, il aurait aimé que Cedric prenne ça pour un défi. Et le relève.

- Ce serait une bonne occasion de placer un "On parie ?", là, non ?

Hiro regarda Cedric comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il plaisanter ainsi ? Il ne se rendait pas compte... Ce n'était pas censé être un jeu. Pas pour Hiro, en tout cas.

- Tu ne devrais pas... tenta-t-il de l'avertir.

Mais Cedric le fit taire.

_**x x x**_

Finalement, c'était peut-être une sorte de jeu. La plupart du temps, ils se comportaient comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé et puis, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion...

Ils mettaient la réalité entre parenthèses pour cesser de se demander ce qu'en penseraient "les gens", et même ce qu'ils devraient en penser eux-mêmes s'ils y accordaient quelques instants de réflexion. C'était peut-être normal ou peut-être – sûrement – que ça ne l'était pas, mais ils ne s'attardaient jamais sur la question parce que... eh bien, parce que ça ne comptait pas, voilà ! Ces moments-là n'avaient aucune influence sur le reste de leur vie. Ils n'empêchaient pas Cedric de s'intéresser aux filles (notamment à Cho Chang) ni Hiro de continuer à regarder discrètement les garçons tout en jouant avec un talent dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable le rôle de petit ami de Tara Hamilton.

Un jour, il faudrait que tout cela cesse – le jeu des apparences avec Tara comme les parenthèses "hors du monde" avec Cedric – mais, pour le moment, Hiro aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était. D'autant plus que Cedric et lui avaient gagné au moins un (non-)pari chacun: Hiro était l'un des nouveaux Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch, Cedric le nouveau Capitaine.

Et si l'un des deux – les deux, peut-être ? – avait parfois envie de dire "je t'aime", il mettait cela sur le compte des circonstances. Un égarement passager... Alors il se taisait et s'installait seulement dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de revenir à la réalité.

* * *

Euh... Un petit commentaire ? Sinon je ne pourrai pas savoir si vous avez lu, voire même apprécié, ce que j'ai écrit...


End file.
